


Skye, Who I need to be

by panther



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye runs when she realises she is different. Ward finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skye, Who I need to be

Skye runs when she realises she is different. She finds a different way out the city and she runs until her lungs ache. Ward turning up is not expected but yet so is. Raina stumbles out after her with her lungs heaving and she looks in as much pain as Skye is. The not-May chuckles but Ward silences her with a look and pulls Skye to her feet, glares at the not-May until she helps Raina and with the only sounds their gasps they are led to a jet. 

"I don't know what happened in there but I will find out. How do you feel?"

Skye ignores him. Raina doesn't. "I feel stronger. Faster. _Better_."

"Skye?"

"Go to hell."

He smiles at her and hobbles away. He is hurt. A moment later Skye realises so is she. She remembers what Fitz says about things like her. She remembers the stories her father said. She remembers everything and know she can't go back. 

Ward takes her silence for two days and then throws her in a smaller cell than before. Cell. Room. Whatever. The point is she can touch both sides if she stretches her arms out and that sucks. A lot. She sits and thinks for however long it happens to be and then he appears. 

" Skye."

"Traitor."

"Really?" he stairs with a smile. "You say that when given how I caught you? Hacking and hating?"

"You know the difference. Or if you were a decent person you would anyway."

"You are no better than me. I destroy lives in person and you online."

"I have nothing to say to you, Ward."

"And yet you talk." 

"Not by choice."

"Am I forcing you? I don't think so. In fact , I think I just saved you. Coulson would have you in a lab. "

" A lab that looked for answers sure. What about your lab? The one you are taking me to? A torture chamber I am sure." Skye spits, irate when he just laughs.

"Me? Labs? No. I do what I need to do and labs were never part of it. I don't have a lab to take you to, Skye. I just want you safe." 

"I know what you want and need and like I say I have nothing to say to you." 

He walks out after that and heads into the place they are holding Raina and her blood boils. Raina will tell him so many things. Beyond that she just hates him and doesn't want to admit he has points. She wants to forget he is charming and forget his smile and forget how he looked after her. Lies. It is all lies.


End file.
